Sisters
by beninator5
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A MEWMAN AND MOONFLOWER BECOME SISTERS? THE GREATEST ADVENTURE EVER! JOIN STAR AND HANAZUKI AS THEY HAVE NEW ADVENTURES TOGETHER. multiple crossovers later.
1. Chapter 1

(Star's p.o.v)

It all started when me and Marco were exploring an new dimension and found a moon. "Lets go investigate." I said. And so we went and explored the moon. There we discovered strange little rabbit like creatures. "Aww." I said. "Star be careful."Marco said as I walked over to them. Suddenly the creatures ran away. We followed them and found a girl who looked human but had a flower on her head."Oh hi."The girl said. "Hi I'm Star and this is Marco." I said. "I'm Hanazuki and this is my moon."Hanazuki said. Then we talked about where me and Marco came from and Hanazuki told us about how she got to her moon. "So where are your parents?" I asked. "Oh I don't have any."Hanazuki said. "WHAT!" I said. "Yeah see moonflowers come from seeds that lands on moons we don't have families." Hanazuki said. That when I got an idea. I took Hanazuki to my parents and asked them if they would adopt Hanazuki. "Hmm I don't know I mean you are enough to handle but two kids?" My mom said."Please mom."I said as I pouted. "Alright." My mom said. Just then the door opened and Hanazuki's friends came in. " I invited them to stay with me."Hanazuki said. And so Hanazuki was now my little sister and now a new adventure for me began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Star's p.o.v)

It has been a week since Hanazuki became my little sister.I have used a spell to transfer her moon to is kinda nice to have another moon in the night the castle me and Hanazuki were talking."So sis,have you had a crush on someone?"Hanazuki asked."Umm,yeah."I said. "Ok, who?"Hanazuki asked.I was nervous. Suddenly we heard a explosion.I knew it was a monster of some went to the village we found a unicorn with a scar on his right eye."Twisted!"Hanazuki said."You know this guy?"I asked."Oh we know each other alright."Twisted said."He tried to steal my treasure trees."Hanazuki said."Actually,I didn't came for your treasure trees.I came for the magic of this dimension you see when I discovered this dimension there was magic so powerful I knew I wanted it."Twisted said."Well guess what,you ain't getting it."I said."oh I think I can."Twisted said. So Twisted fired a blast of magic from his horn.I donged it.I used my wand to fire a narwhal blast and twisted got hit by it and was about to run after he said "This isn't over I will have this dimension's magic!"Then he ran off into the forest so we had a new enemy after Mewni's magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclamer:I don't own anything all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

(Star's p.o.v)

Me,Marco,and Hanazuki decide to go on a trip to a place called Gravity falls it was filled with magical creatures and there was this place called The Mystery shack there we saw a weird statue it was a triangle with arms an eye and a top hat Hanazuki went up to it."Be careful sis."I said as Hanazuki place her hand on the statue then a burst of light came from it and the statue became real."Oh Gravity falls it is good to be back name's Bill cipher and I'm guessing you three are traveling weirdos just kidding I know who you are Star,Marco,and Hanazuki."Bill said."How do you know our names?"Marco asked."Oh I know lots of things."Bill said."So how come you were a statue?"I said."Oh because of my arch enemies The Pines family!"Bill said. "So do you want our help?"Hanazuki asked."Oh you bet and in addition I could make you three powerful deities."Bill so Marco opened up a portal and we went in we found ourselves in Piedmont California."Why are we here?"Marco asked Bill."Because this is where Dipper and Mabel Pines live."Bill said as he showed us an image of the twins."Get those two and phase one will be complete."Bill said.

And so we looked all over town for them then we saw the twins across a street and we approach them and I held out my wand."Alright you two your gonna pay for what you did to Bill Cipher."I said."BILL!"The twins said."Yeah he said you trapped him in a statue for no reason."Hanazuki said."No you don't understand Bill tried to take over the world ."Dipper said"And he turned Dipper into a sock puppet."Mabel said then Bill hovered over us and said."I knew you two twins would tell them about my plan."Then I pulled out my wand."Save your magic I am a being of pure energy with no weakness."Bill said as he shot a blast of energy out of his finger that missed us.I used a spell that drained him of his magic then he said."You haven't seen the last of me!I"LL BE BACK!"Then he threw a smoke ball and ran away."Should we worry about him?"Marco asked."Nah."I said."So um sorry for the mix up and nearly killing you."Hanazuki said."We're used to it."The twins said.


End file.
